


Down in Your Arms

by reyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, i think they're like 17 in this, i'd feel weird writing it if they were any younger, like really mild, this is really cheesy but i love these two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyva/pseuds/reyva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was slow at first, like it would keep on lasting until Rey could catch up with it.  His hands on her hips, the way they swayed back and forth like something else was moving them.  Finn’s forehead on her forehead, as their eyes melted into one another.  Slow, slow, slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a high school au story I'm writing, but I'm not quite ready to post it in order so this is just one of the chapters for finnrey friday.

Everything was slow at first, like it would keep on lasting until Rey could catch up with it.  His hands on her hips, the way they swayed back and forth like something else was moving them.  Finn’s forehead on her forehead, as their eyes melted into one another.  Slow, slow, slow.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Finn murmured, breaking away to look her over.  Her heart ached she loved him so much.

“Yes,” she whispered, fighting back the urge to kiss him some more, “are you?”

He allowed himself a grin, “definitely.”

By the time his lips caught up to her’s, she was grinning back-- falling into him and on the bed.  Her hands pulled his shirt off first, while he unzipped her jeans and then his own.  She kicked them onto the floor, rolling to the center of the bed and reaching her arms around his neck.  His back arched as their kiss deepened.

Something hurt, and then-- it didn’t.  Everything was strange and imperfect and she wanted it to last forever.  She closed her eyes, moaning softly as his lips made their way down her neck.  They moved in sync, in a way she wasn’t sure she’d experience ever quite the same.

“I’m cold,” she murmured, shivering into his skin.  He reached under her legs and scooched her to the side so he could grab his sweatshirt.  She smiled as he pulled it over her head and arms.

“How come I loved you all this time--” she roped her arms around his waist, and planted a kiss on his neck, “and never did this?”

Finn reached a gentle hand and turned her head toward his so he could kiss her lips.  Pausing, he murmured back, “my sweet Rey of sunshine.  I’m just glad we’re doing this now.”

They fell asleep like that, with Finn as the little spoon and Rey wrapped in his hoodie-- safe, and tirelessly in love.


End file.
